


car ride

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bullying, Car Ride, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Music, Teenagers, byler, elmax - Freeform, max and mike are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: The party goes on a car ride.
Relationships: Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 18





	car ride

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to YUNGBLUD when I wrote this and I don’t really know what happened.

It was Friday and Mike was waiting for the bell to ring. His leg bounced and his fingers intertwined madly as he focused all his energy on his class. He was trying so hard and yet he couldn’t comprehend a word the teacher was saying. 2 minutes left. Leg bound faster now. He could vaguely see classmates starting and then it rang. The bell. He was free. Mike picked up his bag and left the room as fast as he could, not bothering to write down the homework. As he neared his locker Someone pushed him to the wall. It was Troy. “Hey little shit!” He said. “What do you want Troy?” Mike said, rolling his eyes. “I want you to go die in a hole you queer!” He hissed in Mike's ear. Mike pushed him off and started to move to his locker, ignoring Troy. “Hey!” Troy yelled. Mike opened his locker and started placing books into his bag. “Hey!” Troy repeated. “I herd you the first time jackass now fuck off.” Mike said under his breath. “What did you just call me?” Troy was getting frustrated now. “Oh, you didn’t hear me? I called you a JACKASS.” Mike said, spitting into Troy’s face. You could practically see the heat waves coming off of Troy now. “You asshole!” He yelled shoving mike to the ground. He then proceeded to kick him hard in the stomach. Mike just looked at the sealing and waited for Troy to get tired of tormenting him. He was so used to this by now that he didn’t even flinch as Troys foot bludgeoned his body. Soon a teacher would come and he could go find his friends. Suddenly Troy was throwing off of mike and a red haired ball of rage replaced him. She offered him a hand and Mike gladly took it. “Little Troy bothering you again?” She asked, smiling. “Oh, yes!” Mike said dramatically. Max then pulled up Mike's shirt and checked for major injuries. “Hey! I’m fine.” Mike said, pushing her off. She backed off and let the idea go. Max and Mike then walked out of the building, Max tossing Mike's bag over her shoulder. Leaving Troy to lay on the cold floor. 

They walked over to Lucas' convertible and jumped in the back. Mike sat next to Will and kissed his four heads. Max did the same with El. “You love birds, ready?” Lucas asked from the driver’s seat. Max’s flipped him off and Lucas took that as a yes. He stepped on the gas and pulled out from the front of the high school. 

Dustin played with the radio until he found a song he was satisfied with and then they drove and drove. They screamed the lyrics as they flew down the roads, not caring who stared. They were happy and that’s all that matters to them. As they drove Mike climbed onto the back of the seat and pulled Will up with them. Their hair flying around their faces, holding on to each other and laughing till El and Max had to pull them down. Fearing they would fall out of the car. Free form school at last they rode into the distance still singing.


End file.
